


Thirst Trap

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous use of TikTok, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Honestly, he just wanted to make videos about Colonial grooming and culture. Ichabod never intended on becoming a thirst trap TikTok. A companion fic to Dear Diary
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently going to be up all night because of the prescription they gave me after having to go to the ER yesterday (I'm fine, it was just a food allergy issue) and my writing abilities seem to have blossomed out of their rest. All typos are my own and unintentional. I did my best to get them all but a few always manage to slip through.

It had started innocently enough. 

The Lieutenant had taken to doing her own TikTok during quarantine and so he had made an account simply to follow her. It was to see the videos she put so much pride and energy into and to show her support of course. He thought he was being a little too obvious with the username _FoundingFather1776_ but evidently Abbie didn’t even notice his _follow_ much less his likes.

Then again, she did have a multitude of followers by time he made his account. They probably all just blurred together. And she was upset that she couldn’t catch _all_ of the duets and reactions...

In the meantime he had stumbled upon various accounts to follow and he learned it was more than cute videos and snappychats. There was gaming, witches, and baking accounts (he truly enjoyed that one); something called _cottagecore_ which seemed to be popular with self described wlw ladies, and then there was the holy grail of it all… _beardtok_.

Truth be known, Ichabod had always prided himself on his grooming habits and he thought, perhaps, he could show off some of the fashionable grooming techniques of his own era. 

Did he tell his beloved Lieutenant, Joe, or Miss Jenny? 

_Absolutely not_.

He already got teased enough over his supposed vanity, he wasn’t going to give them fuel for their fire. While it was true he could sometimes be oblivious to his own habits, he wasn’t a complete idiot. He didn’t get many followers but he was more than a little chuffed at having nearly 100 of them.

After a little bit of being super interested in how Lieutenant made her videos, he learned how to do captions, how to add music, etc simply by watching her process his account…

Somehow drifted away from his beloved _beardtok_ and somehow ended up at _thirst trap tiktok_. It earned him up to a total of around 300 followers. He was fairly certain it had started the drift when one young woman had asked him to do a rundown of what the start of his day entailed and had set it to a tune he had enjoyed but hadn’t realized was popular for “thirst trap” videos.

Also, he wasn’t going to lie, he had just as persistent followers insisting there was something going on between him and the Lieutenant. More so when they realized _he_ was the same guy from _her_ videos.

It was honestly exhausting after a while. And if he saw one more _oh my god they were roommates_ comment… he would probably start crying himself to sleep. But he had thrown himself into his small, weird, albeit fun fanbase, offering advice when it was requested...

In his day it was left in the hands of the lady of whether a courtship would be persisted. A gentleman would voice his interest - as he had done numerous times, just in case she mistook them for him just waxing poetic - and if she gave a clear and decisive _no_ he would be expected to stop. However Abbie mostly just stared at him with that debilitating _smirk_ and went about her business.

He honestly had no idea how to interpret that and it was bordering frustrating.

So he asked his followers how to deal with it.

_As you know I have a lovely and talented roommate with whom I have affections. She doesn’t follow my account so I dare say she won’t ever see this. I have tried numerous times to let her know my feelings but have been met with confusing results. She doesn’t say no, but she doesn’t say yes either. Actually, she seems oblivious to my affections. And I am tragically ill equipped at understanding modern courting rituals. A little help, please, my dearest ladies and lesbians? I ask the ladies only as men in this era are (scoffs) when it comes to knowing the hearts of women, more so than I.”_

_Just fucking kiss her_ , more than one person had insisted. It had taken a few days of him “gassing” himself up and finally the perfect moment came but Abbie had dodged away before he could even twitch a finger to brush her hair away from her face. He was still kicking himself over that one.

Then came the day she informed him that one of her videos had done the impossible and gotten _one million likes_ over night. In truth it was only around ninety five thousand but... close enough. He was one of them.

Even after Abbie followed his account, he didn’t really see her interacting with anything other than tagging him in her own comments on the older videos that had him in them. 

Probably to get people to check out his videos.

He had thought she was going to finally give him a decisive answer but that quickly puttered out when she started working in different challenges instead. It was truly frustrating. 

Once Abbie had gone upstairs to go to bed, Ichabod settled into his new nightly routine of going Live and reading a chapter from a classical book - something his subscribers enjoyed as much as he did. His phone tucked into the window so there was a perfect view of him sitting up in his bed, reading by the faint light of his _Tiffany_ lamp.

Around midnight he heard shuffling in the kitchen and paused long enough to tell the viewers Abbie was rummaging for a late night snack so as not to be concerned about the noise. It was a rather normal ritual of hers, it happened at least two or three times a week; almost nightly since the quarantine started.

Then much to his surprise, she meandered into his room, recording. While she was giving her viewers a run down on the location of his room in the house, his eyes flickered to his Live and there was a line after line of everyone all-capping things such as _DO IT!!!!_ and _KISS HER ALREADY!_

And so he did.

He also very quickly ended his Live.


End file.
